hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Pentious/Overview
Sir Pentious is an inventor and a minor antagonist in Hazbin Hotel. His goal is to rule over Hell using only his machines and army of Egg Bois. Appearance Sir Pentious is a snake demon with eyes that have pink sclera with black, narrow pupils. His hood is mostly yellow, with the tips being black. He has 4 pink eye patterns on his hood. He has a long neck. Sir Pentious wears a black and yellow bow tie, a yellow shirt with a pink eye on it, and a coat which is grey with yellow vertical stripes. He has sharp, pink claws for fingers. Sir Pentious's tail is black with thick, yellow stripes, and many pink eyes are present on his tail. He also wears a top hat which, just like him, has sharp, yellow teeth and a pink eye. The top hat seems to be alive, as it blinks and changes expressions in unison with Sir Pentious. Personality Sir Pentious is bombastic, flamboyant, and persistent, having the personality one would expect from an old school 60s villains. He takes pride in how evil he is, at one point he said: "I'm so evil". As noted by Angel Dust, Sir Pentious is oblivious to sexual innuendos. This is due to the fact he's from the late 19th century when sexual innuendos and sex jokes weren't really a thing. Abilities 'Natural Abilities' * Demon Transformation: Sir Pent possesses the common trait shared amongst every Demon, that being the ability to transform into his Full Demon form and back to his default form with ease. * Strength: Sir Pentious is shown to have some impressive strength. He was able to chain up Angel and throw him on the ground with no difficulty. 'Skillset' * Inventing: Sir Pent possesses a wide intellect of inventing new weapons, machinery, and the likes. ** Machine Creation: Sir Pent has shown to have created a vast collection of machines. * Weapon Mastery: Sir Pent is able to use his inventions and machinery to his advantage although he can still be easily defeated. 'Unique Abilities' * Venomous Bite: Like Angel Dust, he has the ability to poison his victims with his bite that can cause them to fall ill. * Hypnosis: Sir Pent is able to hypnotize his victims with the eyes on his hood. * Multiple Eyes: Sir Pent has eyes scattered across his body which allows him to see in different directions. Gallery *Sir Pentious/Gallery Trivia * The shortened version of his name, Sir Pent, is a play on the word "serpent". **His name might also be derived from the word "pretentious", which means "attempting to impress by affecting greater importance, talent, culture, etc. than is actually possessed". * During a stream, it is mentioned that he has a crush, although it is not mentioned who. * When asked if Sir Pentious has established sexuality, Vivziepop said that she has not decided, and as of right now it's not story relevant, but he may be bisexual.HAZBIN HOTEL Charity Sketch Request Stream ft. Vivziepop, Cherri Bomb, and Angel Dust! ** However, she also said that this information could change in the future. * VivziePop has stated that there was a line for Sir Pentious that was scrapped. This line was, "I'm quite the epic dabber!", which would elicit an audible, embarrassed reaction from his army of Egg Bois. ** Vivizepop confirmed that they cut it because it was too bad to actually use, but she did confirm that Will Stamper and Joe Gran did record the line.VIVZIE STREEM- Let's Get it Started HAH -#2 * According to Vivziepop, Sir Pentious was originally supposed to be a one-off, minor character, as he was supposed to be the villain just for the pilot only. But he grew on Vivienne and the Hazbin Hotel fans so much that she decided to give him a bigger role in the series. * He is originally supposed to be a fallen supervillain, but this was later changed during production. * Sir Pentious is super goofy but has moments of being a really good, evil villain and Viv is very interested to see what the fans will do about that.VIVZIE STREEM- MONDAYS AMIRITE -#3 *Like Angel Dust, Sir Pentious has a venomous bite that can make his victim either sick or drugged.VIVZIE STREEM- WHATS IN THE BOX -#7 **Despite having a venomous bite, it is deemed to be a last resort during a conflict. * In a fight, Sir Pentious would prioritize the use of machines, weaponry, and his army of Egg Bois, as he isn't skilled in hand-to-hand combat. * According to VivziePop, another character helped Sir Pentious create the Egg Bois. * Sir Pentious's introduction in the Pilot episode of Hazbin Hotel during the report references the "How do you do, fellow kids?" meme, with Sir Pentious pulling the same expression and holding a skateboard as Steve Buscemi in the original meme. This could be a reference to Sir Pent attempting to "fit in" due to Cherri's "old man" comments. ** During the 666 news, the screen showing Sir Pentious in hipster skateboard attire is a direct reference to the 30s Rock episode "The Tuxedo Begins". ** When asked how often he uses his skateboard, Vivziepop said that the skateboard was 100% just for show and she doesn't think he can actually ride it. * In the pilot, he is implied to have a son when he mistakes Angel for his son when the latter taunts him. According to Vivziepop, this was meant for the sake of the joke and left it ambiguous.SURPRISE HAZBIN HOTEL Q and A! References